Two Can Play This Game
by FFraspberry
Summary: Heather, the meanest girl anyone would ever meet, has been going through hard times in her life, so when her father tells her they'll have to host two Spanish boys for three months, she is far from pleasent. Things only get worse when she gets closer to one of the boys and comes in contact with the feeling she despises the most.


**Not sure if there are any AleHeather fans, but whatever. Most of the story is in Heather's POV, but I'll warn you whenever I change POVs. Enjoy.**

I woke up with the ringing of the doorbell. Groaning, I made my way to my room's door, only to see who it is this time. With the door opened only enough for me to see the living room, I could hear Rachel's high pitched voice greeting my dad along with her two sons, who are frowning and complaining as always. From the corner of my eyes, I could see my brother, Damian, doing the same as me by spying on the people downstairs. One of Rachel's sons noticed me watching and walked upstairs with a smirk on his face. I quickly closed the door.

It didn't take long until the smirking delinquent opened my room's door and walked in, as if he had some kind of intimacy with me. "You know, spying on me isn't the bast way to get my attention, but it may work as well" Duncan said sitting in my bed.

I rolled my gray eyes, "Very cute, but I was only seeing who disturbed me from my sleep. And of course it was you guys. Again" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Glare all you want, but George was telling us something important downstairs. You might want to know, I think it involves you" he said carelessly turning on the TV.

Two years ago, my mom found out my dad was cheating on her with a woman ten years younger than her. Mom felt completely betrayed and heartbroken, so did my siblings and I. So, she asked for divorce and dad had no choice but to accept it. After that, mom decided to re-build her life without me, Damian, Anna and dad. She did come up with a whole speech about how hard it would be to leave us, but it didn't seem like she meant any of her words. In fact, she looked happy to leave us, as if we were the reason of all her problems and, by leaving us, she'd get rid of them as well.

Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, a woman who worked with my dad, Rachel, had also divorced from her husband because he didn't accept that their middle child was entering the crimes life. Dad met her and they hit off really well, actually way too well. Now, they are in a serious relationship for about two years, almost the same time we're without mom.

I don't really have a problem with Rachel, sure she'll never substitute my mom, but she isn't bad at all. The problem is her four perverted sons. Two of them come here, at my house, with her whenever they have a chance. Both are freaking annoying and flirt with me, Anna and my friends whenever they have a chance, as if my life isn't bad enough.

As if they'll ever have a chance with any of us.

Duncan, the delinquent guy (also the reason of his parents' divorce), is my age and he attended the same high school I do, so I already knew him. He used to flirt with me and all the girls a lot, but then he dated a preppy CIT girl named Courtney, who made him sign some papers that said he couldn't flirt or give too much attention to any girl but her, or something like that. It was ridiculous, but Duncan was so madly in love with her that he accepted her conditions and never talked to me again, until our parent's… Bonding. Turns out their relationship lasted for one year, but Duncan cheated on Courtney with a goth loser from his Math class. Courtney broke up with him and he became his old self again, flirting with every pretty girl in his classes with Gwen, the goth as his girlfriend. Gwen couldn't stand it either, mainfully because he flirted with Courtney the most, so she broke up with him as well.

Now both Courtney and Duncan are single, but the delinquent still have a thing for her, even though she made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. The CIT and I are surprisingly in good terms now, so whenever she shows up he tries to win her again, hoping that one day he'll get a chance to get her back.

Now the delinquent is sitting in my bad watching a porn channel and trying to get my cellphone's password right. "Hey, your iPhone's blocked for five minutes" he said tossing me the phone. I quickly grabbed it before it fell to the ground (again). I walked towards him and pushed him to the floor, "Stop trying to break my phone, you idiot" I said glaring at him, "And no porn channel" I finished grabbing the remote from his hand and turning the TV off. He got up frowning and sat down at the bed again.

Just as he did so, my dad came into the room with a big smile on his face, "Heather Feather! Great, you're up! Duncan, man, what's up?" my dad said giving the delinquent a thumbs up. Dad always tries to act like a teenager. "It's nice to see you two are getting along" He said happily. I used all my strength not to make some sarcastic comment about 'getting along' with that criminal.

"Heather Feather, you might want to sit down" my dad said grabbing a chair for him to sit in. I did as told, sitting the edge of my bed and grabbing my phone (which was in Duncan's hands again). "You remember that Spanish friend of mine, Juan?" I nodded, "He has two children" I nodded again.

"So?" I asked. I don't know where he's going with this, but I'm sure it can't be good.

"His children are coming here for vacation. They're probably on the plane already. Juan asked me if I could take care of the boys and, of course, I said yes" said dad. Yep, I was right.

Somehow I managed to contain my anger and ask only a simple question I would probably regret later, "How old are they?"

"Hum... I don't know. Juan and I don't talk much about our children... Last time I checked they were around twelve" He said. Yeah I do regret asking it already.

"Wait, so it means I'll have to babysit two twelve-year-old boys?" Dad nodded. "This isn't fair! You know I don't like children!"

"Well, I have work all day, your sister is living with that guy at Kansas and Damian would put the boys in trouble. Besides, I can't ask Rachel to do it, Juan wouldn't accept it. You're the only one left"

When he finished Duncan burst into laugher, "Face it, Queenie. You have no way out of this one" he said whiping a fake tear from his eye. I rolled my eyes. I'm not giving up yet.

"Dad, but-"

"No buts!" dad said making the delinquent chuckle a little. "You are taking care of them and that's final!" He shouted, "They'll be here by two, you'll be the one picking them up at the airport, so you better be there in time. Be nice to them, or else you'll be grounded for the time they stay here" he said before leaving the room. I buried my face in my hands and mumbled a weird "This can't be happening".

Duncan was still there laughing hard at the events. I looked up rolling my eyes and pushed him to the ground again. "Hey, it's not my fault you'll babysit those kids" he said before bursting into laugher again.

"What's so funny about it anyways?" I groaned rubbing my temples.

He looked at me still laughing, "Dude, you'll have to be nice to them. YOU being nice is just... So..." He started laughing again, but this time rolling on the floor.

I put on my robe, grabbed my phone and walked downstairs, leaving the delinquent to die of laugher. I passed by my dad and Rachel with a meaningless 'hey' and walked outside to sit down at one of the chairs that stand by our pool. How am I supposed to babysit two kids if I can't stand children?

The only thing that came in my mind was to ask help, but it's such a lame, weak thing for me to do. I can't let myself fall that hard, besides, who could I ask for help? Lindsay wouldn't understand, Dakota wouldn't take her eyes off her damn phone and kids aren't her thing either. Courtney is too stuck up to help anyone with anything. Anyways, I decided to call Dakota, just to talk to her about it, she's kind of my best friend out of the three of them.

Just as I picked up my phone to call her, it rang. I looked at the ID to see a picture of Courtney in it.

"Hey-"

"You gave Duncan my new number?!" She shouted angrily. I kinda gave him her number last week, but it was either that or he would send snapchats of me in a bad hair day to everyone he knows.

I didn't really have a choice.

"Maybe" I said.

"Heather!" She screamed, "You promised you wouldn't! Now he won't stop calling me! I got five calls from him already, and that's only today! He's been calling me from thousands of different numbers!" Courtney said frustrated.

I held back by laugher, "We both knew that he would found out sooner or later"

"I'd rather it being later" she mumbled.

"Look, if you don't mind, I have things to do, so goodbye" I said.

"I do mind!"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't a question" I said before I hung up, then, I dialed Dakota's number and walked back into the house to go back to my room.

"Hey, why did Duncan answered your house number?" She asked.

"His mom's here. Why did you call my house?" I said opening my room's door only to find the delinquent still there watching, once again, the porn channel. I took off my shoe and threw it at him, which made him jump in surprise.

"Your phone was busy" Dakota answered, "Who were you talking to?"

"Courtney" I answered while dodging the shoe that was thrown back at me. At the sound of that name, Duncan's eyes widened and he sat straight in the bed.

"Oh. Whatever, I just have to tell you something I heard" I asked what was it, and she happily answered "I heard Justin telling Topher that he's thinking of asking you out!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dakota, I'm not into Justin" I said, "He hot, but not my type"

"Oh come on, Heather! A green eyed, tanned boy won't walk through your door and go like 'love me, my love" She said describing exactly my type, except for the 'love me, my love' part, which was ridiculous.

"If he did told me that, I'd break up with him" I said rolling my eyes, "Anyways, can you come over?"

"Like, after I have lunch?"

"Like, right now" I said.

She sighed, "Fine" she said, probably knowing that going against my will won't do her too much good. I hung up.

"Hey, what were you talking about Courtney? Did she tell you about my calls" Duncan asked right after I hung up with Dakota.

"Let's go to the living room and I tell you" I lied. He shrugged and walked out of my room. Just as he did so, I closed the door behind him and locked it, so that I could change peacefully.

"Not fair!" I heard him shouting from the other side of the door. "Life's not fair!" I answered, already taking off my shirt.

Juan's younger "kid"'s POV

I stood beside my brother in the plane's first class seats. Neither of us enjoy the idea of spending the holiday at our father's friend, George, house. Mainfully because Jose and I are never on the best terms, besides, we've never been to Canada, so there is no one we know there. It will be like living another life for three months.

Jose, my brother, looked strictly to the small TV screen in front of him, but he didn't look interested in whatever he was watching at all. Suddenly, he started chuckling to himself.

"What now, hermano?" I asked. My relationship with Jose is the worst possible. We hate each other. But mi papa thought it would help if we spent holyday together, without him, mama, and Carlos, my older brother. A ridiculous idea in my opinion, because, it's not like some months alone with him can change all the crap he has been putting me through ever since I was born.

I checked on the TV screen in front of me how much time is left for the plane to land. Apparently the plane will be landing soon and we'll be at George's house in less than one hour. I sighed at this thought.

"Hey, Al" Jose called. I cringed at the ridiculous nickname.

"What, hermano?" I said trying to hide my anger.

"Papa said George has kids, didn't he?"

I nodded, "Two girls and one boy. Anna, Heather and Damian, I think. Why?"

He smirked, "I was wondering... Did he say their ages?"

"Hum... Damian is younger than the girls and one of them is my age" I answered, uncertain of my brother's intentions.

"Well, what about we make a bet?" He said. Now he managed to get my attention. I looked at him and waited for him to continue, "If the girls are our age, they'll have friends. And if she's hot, her friends will be hot. What about, the one who get more hot girls to fall for him wins? And the winner can boss the loser for three months, the loser can't complain" He smirked, probably so sure that he will be winning it.

I was shocked. If I win this, I'll be able to make Jose pay for all the crap he did to me all my life. Besides, making girls fall for me isn't hard for me, so maybe I'll beat him in something for the first time in my whole life. I cannot refuse this bet, "It's on, hermano." I said shaking his hand. "Prepare to be bossed"

"Ha! In your dreams" he laughed staring back at the TV screen with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but feel slightly concerned about losing the bet. Jose already puts me through hell every single day, but what would he do if I actually couldn't complain about it? All the thoughts vanished away from my mind as I heard the pilot announce we will be landing in only some minutes.

"Hey, will anyone wait for us at the airport or we're on our own?" I asked my older brother.

"Bien, I hope someone pick us up. I really don't feel like driving through Toronto in a cab, especially not with you, Al" he said making use of the despicable nickname he uses for me.

All I can do right now is relax and hope that, when we arrive, for once, the odds be in my favor.

Heather's POV

"Wait, so you're actually baby-sitting two twelve year olds?" Dakota said trying to understand my problem.

"Not babysitting. I'm just taking care of them" Same difference, but it seems less ridiculous when you put it that way, "We're not sure about their ages, but dad said 'last time he checked' they were twelve or something" I said carelessly.

After we finished lunch, Dakota walked around the mall, each holding at least four shopping bags. I eventually told her about the whole Juan's kids thing, which ended up amusing her way too much for my liking.

"Hey, we both know your dad's 'last time I checked' can be very questioning" Dakota pointed out.

That's true. Last week he said last time he checked on Anna, my sister, she was home, even though he knew she's been in London for almost three months now. He authorized her to go himself. Sometimes he's such a careful father.

Yeah, careful my ass.

I looked at Dakota with dull eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, that's right! Maybe they are something around fifteen to eighteen perverted jerks like Duncan and his brothers" I answered sarcastically, "That'd be such a great surprise" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, they wouldn't need a babysitter then" my blond friend said simply before taking a sip of her diet Coke.

I glared at her, "I'm not babysitting them"

"I'm just saying, maybe this won't be as bad as you think" she said, "What if one of them is a hottie your age?" She said. "You could have some fun with him and maybe even find love"

I scoffed, "Yeah right. I could also fall for him and have good hot nights by his side as long as he's here and then cry a river when he leaves"

She rolled her eyes, "You know you could stop being so pessimist about everything. All your bad mood can give you wrinkles"

"Optimism doesn't work for me. It gives me" I said emotionlessly.

I looked at my blond friend to see that she was no longer paying attention. Dakota's gaze was at a table close to McDonald's.

In the table stand an overweight guy with short curly red hair. His full attention is at a weird electronic thing, I think it's a Nintendo or some crap like that. In front of him stand only a sandwich and an awfully big quantity of fries. The guy is far from being good-looking, which made me wonder what caught the blonde's attention so much.

"Hello? Dakota?" I called waving my hand in front of her eyes. She blinked a few times then stupidly asked, "Isn't that Sam? From Chemistry class?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't even take Chemistry. And I've never seen that guy in my life" I said, "Well, I wouldn't remember if I did, anyways"

"Of course you did! He's been studying with us for about two years!"

I gave her a bored look, "What's the big deal about him, anyways? It's not like he's your type or anything"

"I don't know, he looks kinda cute there" Dakota said. Just as she did, Sam looked at her and blushed, making him look like a big fat tomato.

Suddenly, a smirk made its way to my lips, "Do you have a crush on him?"

Dakota blushed slightly, "W-what? That's ridiculous! As you said, he's not even my kind!" She said a little too quickly. I chuckled a little, "Who'll pick the boys at the airport, anyways?" She said quickly changing the subject. My eyes widened.

Oh crap.

"We gotta go. NOW!" I said grabbing my shopping bags and walking as quick as my stillettoes allow. Dakota following close behind me with her own heavy bags.

I completely forgot I was supposed to pick them up by two. I glanced at my phone and saw that it's already one fifteen. And from this mall, we have at least a forty minutes ride to the airport, which means I'll probably be late.

We quickly made our way to my car, put the shopping bags at the back seat of the car and I drove away probably breaking some speed limits.

After fifty minutes of driving we arrived at the airport. It took us five extra minutes to find a place to park the car. After I parked, we ran inside the airport, "Hum, Heather?" Dakota said with doubt in her voice.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen the guys? I mean, do you know what they look like?" She asked.

"No"

"Then how are you supposed to find them?"

My eyes widened.

Damn.

I looked around me. The airport is completely full, it will take me ages until I found this boys, IF they're here already.

I looked at the flight table above me. Their flight had landed some minutes ago, this means they're here somewhere. I started looking around to see if there is a couple of young boys anywhere. I haven't seen any. Dakota seemed to notice me panicking slightly, which I would never admit, so she quickly came up with some ridiculous optimistic idea of hers, "Hey, what if we go asking all young boys around if their father's names is Julio?" She asked

"Juan" I corrected. "And we're so not doing that"

"Okay... Then hang a sing with 'Juan's kids' written on it" The blond said.

"Gee I haven't thought of it" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, "If I had something to write on I've done it, you idiot"

I turned to walk closer to the passengers' landing place when, suddenly, someone bumbed on me, causing me to fall backwards on the floor. "Watch it!" I said as I grabbed my purse that fell from my arm at the impact. I looked at the person who bumbed at me.

The guy has tanned skin, dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Not to mention a muscular body, which is probably why I fell so hard. He wears a red shirt with jeans pants and black boots, which would sound odd, but doesn't look weird on him. He seems to be around my age, maybe a little older. Behind him stood another guy who shares the other's eyes, hair and skin, but he is wearing a purple shirt and also jeans pants with grayish boots. Both of them are holding their luggage.

"Lo siento" said the guy wearing the red shirt as he got up. He offered me a hand but I refused it using my own strength to get up. "Whatever" I answered.

"Don't worry about Al, he is a disaster" said the one in the purple shirt. The other guy's eye twitched slightly. "I'm Jose. And you are?"

"Busy" I answered, "I'm supposed to pick up two boys here, so if you don't mind..." I said.

"Wait!" Dakota said. I stopped walking and turned to her. She looked at the guys and smirked, "Hey there. Ignore my friend, I'm Dakota and I'm available" she said with what she calls her 'sexy face'. I mentally face palmed.

The red shirt-ed guy kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, chica. I'm Alejandro. Unfortunately, we're waiting for someone to pick us up, so we don't have much time" Even though I ignored his pretty words, I have to admit the guy is hot. Both of them are, actually.

Suddenly my eyes widened, "Wait. Do you know who is going to pick you up?" I asked.

"No, but we came to spend some time at our father friend's house. George, if I recall correctly" said Alejandro.

I usually don't get lost on words, but this time I was. "You... You're the guys I came to pick up. George is my dad" I said.

"It's a huge pleasure to meet you, señorita" said Alejandro with a charming smile. I rolled my eyes. "And your name is?"

"Heather. Now let's get going" I answered trying to shake off any thoughts of him without his red shirt on.

**This chapter was the very beginning, things will get better and there will be AleHeather. Don't worry about Duncan, he is a secondary character in this fic and won't screw up the AleHeather. Oh yeah, and if you haven't noticed, there will be some of the GxDxC love triangle.**

**What do you think so far? Leave your comments on the reviews! **


End file.
